


Umbrella academy Stories (one-shots/drabbles)

by Run_UwU_Run



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Crypt, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, How Do I Tag, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther sucks, Mausoleum, One Shot, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, allison hargreeves is dramatic, tomb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_UwU_Run/pseuds/Run_UwU_Run
Summary: Umbrella Academy one-shots and little stories from your suggestions. UwUExtract:" It was the numbered children's 9th birthday. Sir Hargreeves and Pogo were out on a buisness trip so Grace had the responsibility of taking care of the children.She decided they should have a day off.The plan was easy Diego would get the presents all packaged up while Klaus prepared the living area. The others were in their rooms oblivious to the surprise.Today was going to be a good day."





	Umbrella academy Stories (one-shots/drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first ever fic for this website so be sure to add a comment and suggestions for more one-shots/drabbles. I sort of rushed this so it may not be the BEST quality. Sorry :(. Anyway, enjoy! UwU out.

It was an exciting evening at the Umbrella Academy, it was the 1st of October 1998 which ment that it was the numbered children's 9th birthday. Sir Hargreeves and Pogo were out on a buisness trip so Grace had the responsibility of taking care of the children.

She decided they should have a day off.

 

Klaus was preparing the massive living area, filling it with little plastic trees, cardboard walls and potatoes with angry faces drawn on them with sloppy sharpie. Today was going to be a good day.

The plan was easy Diego would get the presents all packaged up while Klaus prepared the living area. The others were in their rooms oblivious to the surprise.

Klaus moved to the door way to get a good look at his work.  _'Not too bad,'_   he thought, the pillows from the couches were thrown all over the room to make obsticles and the potato-men were scattered around the room and some hidden in corners.

''KLAUS! K-KLAUS!'' Diego was half running half stumbling down the stairs, ''I GOT THEM, THEY'RE READY!''

"Shut up Diego the others will hear you" Klaus hissed "Give me Ben's, Five's and Vanya's packages."

"Whatever," Diego mumbled passing three small, blue boxes to his brother "you did quite nicely in pr-preparing the place."

"Thanks, should we do it?"

"We waited long enough."

"Mum we're ready!"

 

[A few moments later]

 

The children were sitting down in a sort of cemi circle with Diego and Klaus infront of them.

"What are we doing here?" Allison asked examining a small plastic tree.

"Leave that Ally," Klaus slapped it out of her hand.

"Yeah, Klaus why are we here," Ben asked in his usually shy voice. Ben's eyes looked sad but he had a smile on his face, encouriging Klaus to do whatever he was about to do.

Klaus inhaled, having second thoughts.

"Do y-you want t-to do it K-Klaus, or should I?"

"Let's do it together."

The others seemed more worried after the exchange.

 

The two boys grinned " **Happy Birthday guys!!** "

Now the children were just confused. Allison tilted her head in confusion, Vanya moved further back into the shadows behind her siblings, Five and Luther kept their usually straight faces and Ben kept smiling.

This was defintelly not the reaction they had expected.

Klaus, determined to make this work, kept talking "Guys we have a surprise for you. Don't we Diego."

Diego hummed in agreement.

Both of the boys took the presents from behind their backs, Klaus had the packages titled 2, 5, 6 and 7 while Diego had the ones titled 1, 3 and 4. The siblings lit up at the sight, all of them excited since Klaus gives the best gifts, they're always funny and personal and not the usual knife or book.

The boys handed out the small boxes and exchanged the ones they had for one another.

"We should open them in numerical order," Luther suggested just as Diego was about to open his.

"Only because you want to open yours first," Diego frowned.

"No, I think that's a good idea," Klaus piped in.

"Fine," Diego huffed.

Luther smiled proudly at the obvious victory and slowly opened the blue box. He put in two of his fingers and took out a minifigure, similar to the Umbrella Academy ones that their father was selling but slightly different, obviously home made. The figure was Luther in his uniform and mask, it was in a kneeling position surounded by tiny glass shards, obviously just landed from jumping in through a window. Luther looked unimpressed by the window joke but the others were gigling (excluding Vanya), Luther had a tendancy to jump through any windows during missions. 

There was still something in the box.

Luther once again reached into the small box and took out yet another figure. The figure was not wearing a mask, it was holding a small toy plane and had a bunch of Allison-made braids in its hair. Everyone burst out laughing exept Luther who turned a deep red. "I-I b-but Klaus!"

Allison giggled "But you look so sweet in braids."

That made Luther blush an even harder red, which Klaus was surprised was even possible.

Everyone turned to Diego to open his.

Diego looked at Klaus exitedly. Klaus and Diego worked together to make the ones for their siblings but they also wanted a surprise so they made eachothers.

Diego swung the box open and threw the lid behind him, grabbing one of the figures out. The figure was masked, it was floating, no that's impossible, it was in the air horizontally being held up by a clear plastic rod. The figure had a knife in each hand out infront of it, it looked like it was flying through the air. Oh.  _Very funny_ , diego thought and looked at Klaus, and his little smirk. The figure represented Diego being thrown at the enemy by Luther (which happened a lot).

"I can fight  _without_ Luther" The boy hissed.

He never got a reply.

Diego shook the second figure out of the box. This figure had no mask and was sharpening a pink hello kitty knife (the one he got from Grace when she became their nanny). Diego blushed and looked down, trying to hide his smile (and failing). 

"Who carvred mine one, Klaus, if I didn't help you make it?" Diego asked still stairing at his knees.

Klaus was about to answer but Allison beat him to it "Wait, You guys made these?!"

"Y-Yeah, K-klaus designed and p-painted them while I carved them." Diego answerd slightly looking up.

 

By now the children could see the pattern and knew what to expect from their presents, one masked figure of themeselves and one unmasked figure of themselves.

Allison was next. She took out her unmasked figure first, the figure was wearing a pink feather boa, holding a magazine in one hand and singing in to a hairbrush in the other hand (Klaus also wanted to add a tu-tu but Diego said no, even though it would have been amaizing). The masked figure that Allison recieved had its hands on her hip and she had a camera-ready smile, it also had a bullet in its hair (Klaus once said that Allison's hair was fluffy enough to stop a bullet). 

Allison loved them, she hugged her new gifts and smiled at Klaus to go next.

Klaus didn't realise it was his turn. He looked ecstatic.

Klaus flung his small box open, hitting Five in the head with the lid. Klaus grabbed the first figure out, it was masked, the figure was stuffing his face with a burrito (Klaus always got tacos or burritos while being watch out on missions) and his elbow out (compatible with Five's figure). Klaus giggled and imitated the figure's burrito-eating face causing everyone to burst out laughing. But number four was more excited about the other figure the one without the mask, he took it out and wasn't disappointed. The figure was flashing with all sorts of colours, it was wearing: a purple boa, a pink dress underneath the blazer, red shiny heels and lime green glittery nail varnish. A chunk of the figure's hair was on fire (long story).

**[UwU Note: i might make a one-shot on why Klaus' hair was on fire if you guys want]**

"This is amaizing!" Klaus exclaimed and threw himself on Diego.

"G-Get off Klaus," once the boy was off of Diego he added "y-your welcome" with a smile.

Five, who was still trying to look serious (and failing), was next inline. He took the lid of his box and took out both of his figures out at the same time. The masked figure was standing and smiling with a stapler in his hand mid-swing.

The figure without the mask was drinking coffee (not holding it with his hands, just his mouth) and scribbling things down in a notebook.

Five just chuckled slightly (which was a big reaction comining from Five) and looked towards Ben.

All eyes turned to Ben, Ben blushed at all the attention and shakily flipped his box open. The masked figure was riding on a spinny chair and holding a paper boat (also a long story). 

**[UwU note: might also write about that if you guys want]**

Ben's unmasked figure was wearing a black hoodie (the one he got from Klaus) and trying to put out a fire from his book (the same long story as Klaus' burning hair).

Ben quickly hugged Klaus and all eyes turned to vanya. This is exactly why Klaus wanted to do it in numerical order, to get the best till last. Vanya shrunk in herself, she doesn't usually get this much attention. Five gave her a reassuring smile and she brightened up a little. 

Vanya didn't know what to expect, would she get one figure without a mask or maybe two figures without masks. She was ordinary so at first she didn't even expect to get anything, the most she ever got from anyone (except Klaus) was music sheets or extra violin strings.

Vanya hesitated and looked back at her siblings. Luther looked intrigued but unhappy, Diego was observing his figure, Allison flashing her thumbs up and Klaus, Ben and Five were giving her the most encouriging smiles. She could do this.

 

She opend the box and closed her eyes, she shook the context of the box int her other palm then cautiously opened her eyes.

Her smile was the brightest Klaus has ever seen.

Her eyes full of wonder and smile of pure hapinees.

On her palm were two figures: one unmasked and one masked.

The figure without the mask was playing a violin, eyes closed, calm smile and thoughts carried by the fake music of the mini violin. She loved it.

The one with the mask was, oh god, it was gorgeous. The masked figure was standing in the most confident and determined pose Vanya ever saw, holding a violin bow in one hand and a black violin in the other. But the most glamorous thing abouy the figure was the hair, it was twinkiling, no, it was glimmering, with different gems and glitter. It was so unique and mesmirising, something Vanya couldn't even dream off.

She threw herself on the two boys tears filling her eyes, they didn't pull back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The superhero chidren played and had fun, nearly wrecking the living room in the process.

The room was filled with so much excitment and noise.

 

_"What are you going to do? Hide behind a burrito?"_

 

_"Over here behind the tree!"_

 

_"Klaus, why are the bad guys potatoes?"_

_"Don't question it, we were on a budget!"_

 

_"Hey Diego! Maybe attack them with that cute knife you have over there!"_

_"Shut up Luther! At least the quality is good unlike your braids!"_

 

The children were finally just that, children.

Even if it was only for one day it was enough to bring a  _real_ smile to Grace's face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Vanya hated her room, it made her vision flood with so many miserable and pathetically lonely memmories. Having to come back to her  _home_ , no,  _house_ after her father's unexpected death was already painfull.

Why did she even come back, everyone  _hates_ her.

She sighed when she saw her small, sad, old violin in the corner of her room.

She couldn't stay here.

She was about to turn around and leave when something caught her attention.

_Glimmering?_

She walked up to her white and worn out desk and looked behind a folder of music sheets.

There she was, no, there  _it_ was. A representation of something she always wanted to be but never became. A glamorous figure, a superhero, hair made of gems, anything  _but_ ordinary.

_**UGH!** _

She really should leave, but couldn't.

Memmory flashing of her hopeless self cuddled in blankets crying herself to sleep and know she might never be like the beautiful representation of her.

But there was another memmory, of her and he siblings  _smiling_ and  _laughing_ , something they  **never** did. She got this from Klaus and Diego. She remembers Klaus' goofy smile when he presented her with the small box and she remembers his and Diego's excited eyes on her when she was opening her gift. They wanted her to be  _happy_.

Maybe she'll just stay for the funeral.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. this did not go the way I expected it to be, I promise my next one-shots will be better quality so please leave suggestion, thanks UwU.


End file.
